Talk:City-state (Civ5)
there are two pages duplicated, this and city_states, should we delete one? WurmD (talk) 01:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes we should Delete City_State becasue thats not the proper typing format for the name. a more pre fered would be City-state but id rather do away with the _ and the - in the middle all together and just have the name as city state So in one of my games, allied militaristic city states gifted me units unique to other civs (some horse mounted unit and panzers come to mind, I was Japan). Is there any logic/reason behind them giving me unique units as opposed to vanilla versions?Kubi abriel (talk) 21:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Because unique units are much better than their vanilla counterparts. --Becer (talk) 23:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I meant does it happen for any specific reason in-game (such as I have had over X influence for Y time, etc) or will they always provide "faction" variants of units when one exists?Kubi abriel (talk) 23:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Each military city state provides regular units as well as a single unique unit. If you are their ally and have the technology to produce that unit (And don't qualify for the next tier yet) they will gift you that unique unit. There's some text on the city state screen you can mouse over to find out which unit they gift their ally. --Becer (talk) 23:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Icons Made city state icons for use in articles connected to this topic: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Citystate5 Thanks to Becer for helping. Lunco (talk) 20:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Gifts, yes, but how much? Lacking, in this admittedly already large article, is the number of gifts per turn, or how gifts, (e.g. Resources#Luxury resources) are chosen from the ones available to (Mercantile) city-states. VvAnarchangelvV (talk) 13:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Influence (Civ5) remove/merge Should we merge Influence (Civ5) back here? I don't think there's enough information on that page to merit not having it here. Also, very hard to find the one little link from this page to there. And it even says there that it's outdated. Thehillsarealive (talk) 14:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) City-States Keeping Puppets As mentioned in the details of my latest edit to this page, I've seen city-states capture cities without razing them. While playing as the Shoshone, I captured and puppeted a Polish city, which was later captured by a city-state. They kept it as a puppet for the rest of the game. If I had to explain why this happened, I'd guess that the city-state AI is scripted not to liberate cities it captures, so it will always keep them as puppets if it can't raze them. Is there anyone else who's had something like this happen, or is able to explain why it did? I'd be grateful for any further insight. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :AFAIK it's like you said. If a city captured by a city state cannot be razed, no matter the reason, then a city state will keep control of it. --Becer (talk) 16:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :I Had a city captured by a city state, but I founded that city. IT was puppeted, and I was able to recapture it. Lists are horribly outdated Anyone notice how this entire page is horribly outdated? For example: Warsaw as a cultured city-state? The (as of BNW) capitol of the Polish Civilization is hardly a city state. I hope someone with more sense of wiki editing can correct it, because I can't do anything to the source list. Might do a hack job and delete some of the lists and replace it with names without links if this hasn't been done in a week or so. Better to have a less interactive list, than a downright wrong one. 15:20, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :The current lists are generated by listing the contents of various categories, such as Category:Cultured city-states. I would actually be in favor of having static lists instead of doing it the current way, as having a separate article for each city-state doesn't really add much value to anything. Warsaw is a marginally more interesting case because it's both a city-state and a capital city, as well as being present in some older scenarios. In a case like that we might turn the article into a disambiguation page. Other city-state pages I'd turn into redirects. Sure, they contain the Historical info sections, but I think we could replace those just by having Wikipedia links in the main article (i.e. City-state (Civ5)). What does everyone else think? :—ZeroOne (talk) 13:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) More research is needed for what counts as a nearby military unit for a city-state when demanding tribute. I've found that being without 8 tiles of the city is the range, and when a unit became more outdated than they were (riflemen when great war infantry were available, then when infantry were available) they no longer counted towards the nearby military count. I had two rilfemen that counted as +25 nearby military until research for the infantry was completed.348joey (talk) 05:54, December 29, 2015 (UTC) city-states at war with each other bug We added a new bug: city states at war with each other even though they are both allied to the same civ. This was more than just an oddity as one of them had an aluminum mine that was providing our civ with aluminum, and the other city state kept pillaging it which took away the aluminum from us until the mine was repaired.DarthOrc (talk) 23:55, October 22, 2016 (UTC)